Resident Evil Untold Stories Of Raccoon City
by NateHarris95
Summary: This Is A Short Draft I Wrote, To Be The Intro Of A Possible New Series Called 'Resident Evil - Untold Stories Of Raccoon City' This Intro Features HUNK, And What Happened After He Left Wolfpack To Retrieve The G-Virus Samples. Feedback Is Most Appreciated, Do You Guys Think I Should Continue These Series? Contains Strong Language


*A.N* -

Howdy Guys! So A Quick Note About This Short Story. After I Got The Idea For It, I Begin To Create Quick Drafts (Like The One Your About To Read) To See What I Could Do With It.

After A While I Decided There's Not Much To-Do So I Quit Writing It.

However, I Thought I Would Share It With You Guys To See If You Had Any Ideas Or Comments About It.

If You'd Be Nice Enough To Leave A Review Or Send Me A Message Giving Your Opinion About Whether Or Not I Should Continue Writing It, It'll Be Most Appreciated!

Anyway, To The Draft! –

**Resident Evil, The Untold Stories Of Raccoon City.**

"I lost the sample, I'm going back for it" Hunk quickly said in his usual monotone voice, pushing Vector, his former student out the door and closing it tightly behind him.  
Hunk swung around and gripped his MP5. The roar of G-Birkin shook the very air around him, yet he cut through the fear and approached the monster, loading a few round into it as he did.  
G-Birkin roared again as he swung his large metal pole at Hunk. Without a moments hesitation Hunk managed to back flip over the rusty pole, wincing slightly as it scraped over his back.  
Landing back on his feet Hunk ran down the smoky corridor before Birkin could even realise. Another roar of aggression told Hunk that Birkin was far from giving up. Stopping in his tracks Hunk speedily turned and drew his pistol. The large maroon eyes of his mask watched as G-Birkin ran forcefully towards him. Firing just at the right moment Hunk shot a distant red barrel which not only exploded violently in Birkin's mutated face, but caused the entire roof to begin to collapse. The foundation holding the roof above Birkin's head was the first to go, crushing the already fire engulfed monster.  
Hunk managed to escape before the entire floor was reduced to rubble.

Later on, Hunk finally managed to search the ravaged corpses of his former team. Finding all the remaining samples Hunk let go of his MP5 and called headquarters.  
"Freeze." A Dark voice called, pointing an invisible gun at Hunks covered skull.  
"This is HQ, Hunk, do you copy" a stern males voice asked from down the radio. Hunk remained silent as the unknown gunman prodded him to stand up.  
The invisible man cut the radio link on Hunks uniform and remained pointing his gun at him.  
"You're making a huge mistake." Hunk spat, preparing to take down the gunman.  
"If anyone's making a mistake, it would be you - letting your guard down" a familiar voice chucked.  
"That voice.." Hunk pressed, letting down his hands slowly.  
The active camouflage of the man deactivated. Standing in front of Hunk, in red and black uniform, was Lone wolf. "You" Hunk sighed putting down his hands.  
"Can't believe I managed to sneak up on the legendary Hunk" Lone wolf laughed, picking up Hunks MP5 and handing it back to him.  
"Why did you cut my radio" Hunk demanded. Even though his face was covered, Lone wolf could tell Hunk hadn't cracked a smile.  
"I've been hacking into umbrella's data files on this mission." Lone wolf begun to explain. "It's a cold end mission. Umbrella doesn't plan of extracting you or delta team once this missions complete"  
"What do you mean?" Hunk asked, intrigued, yet not surprised.  
"Once you and delta team destroy every piece of evidence in Raccoon city, the only pieces of evidence Umbrella will have to worry about, are you. Living survivors and witnesses of Raccoon city." Hunk stood there for a while. "So, it was a set up" Lone wolf nodded in confirmation. "That's why I came for those" Lone wolf prodded his head at the case of the G-Virus samples. "To bargain your way out this city?" Hunk asked. Lone wolf nodded blankly. "Alright... Count me in" Lone wolf Laughed slightly. "You got it."  
Suddenly a large crash around the corner got their attention. Hunk and Lone wolf quickly gathered their equipment and ran quickly down the corridor to investigate. Hiding behind a stack of boxes the two remained silent. The elevator had been blown to pieces. Several Umbrella operatives flooded into the room. "HQ, this is Bravo team. We've entered the hallway where the G-Virus samples are suspected to be located. We are on route to retrieve them, over." "Roger that Bravo team. Use extreme caution" HQ responded. Hunk looked behind him at Lone wolf, who nodded, before skilfully vanishing. Hunk tightened the grip on his MP5, took a deep breath and weaved out of cover with his gun blazing at the operatives.

*A/N* -

So Guys, Do You Think I Should Continue?

Or Maybe Should I Focus On Maybe Another Storyline?  
If You Guys Have Any Ideas, Feel Free To Drop Them Off!

Oh Btw My Friend Made A Very Good Pitch About Writing About A New Storyline About A Completely New Character, But Still Twisting In With The Original Storyline Of Resident Evil Operation Racoon City. What Do You Guys Think Of That?

Until Next Time! – Nate x :)


End file.
